In an elevator position detection apparatus proposed in the prior art, a plurality of position detection sensors that output different output patterns in relation to respective floors are provided on a car, and when predicted transition data expected after a previous output pattern is detected do not match a current output pattern, a fault is determined to have occurred (see PTL 1).